The new america
by MusicFlame
Summary: America was fine until the 2016 elections announced who will become the new president
1. Playing games

America's P.O.V  
"Thanks for coming over, dude!" I told my step brother Matthew.  
"No problem!" He told me holding his polar bear. I took him to my living room with a flat screen TV in the middle of the room. He sat down and I ran toward's the kitchen.  
"Where are you going?" He asked me.  
"The HERO is going to get some food!" I replied with smile, I looked around to find the popcorn, I saw it was on the top shelf surrounded by bags of chips. I reached up to get it, but it was in the way back so I grabbed a chair and got on top of it and grabbed the popcorn, but in a blink of an eye, I fell down. The chair that I grabbed was a rolly chair.  
"Shit!" I yelled. I heard footsteps getting towards me.  
"Alfred are you ok!?" I opened my eyes and saw Matthew. I lifted the box of box of popcorn in the air.  
"The HERO got's the popcorn!" I said.  
"But the hero needs an ice pack." He said. I sat up rubbing my head.  
"Yup!" I grunted. I saw Matthew reach into the fridge and pulled out an ice pack.  
"You need to be more careful." Matthew said pulling me up and placed the ice pack on my head.  
"But I'm the HERO!" I disagreed, Matthew smiled and shook his head. He took me to the living room and sat me down.  
"I'm going to make the popcorn ok?" He told me, I nodded in response. I looked to my right and saw his polar bear snoozing away I tried to pet it, but it open it's eyes and growled at me. I flinched and turned away. I checked my watch and it read 9:30 PM, I was kinda stressed because of watching this. At 10:00 PM it would start the announcement. I began to relax when a buttery aroma landed in my nose, it made my mouth water. I let out a sigh. I sneakily stuck my hand in between the cushions and felt something and pulled out and it was a Snickers, score! I unwrapped it and took a bite.  
"If you take another bite then you won't have popcorn!" He said from the kitchen, I kept wondering how did he know. So I wanted to spy on him, I walked slowly to not get his attention, I squinted my eyes at him and when he looked around I moved to another place. I moved swiftly around the house,  
"Alfred stop that the popcorn is ready!" He called, my eyes widen, how?  
"How, what,who?" I asked.  
"Just brotherly senses." He replied, he sat next to his polar bear. I checked my watch and it read 9:35 PM, only 5 minutes passed by. What can we do in the meantime?  
"We still have 25 minutes so what do you want to do?" I asked my brother.  
"Hmm.. video games?" I jumped at the idea.  
"Yes! The HERO will play video games with his brother to pass the meantime!" I said courageously because I am so. We walked up the spiral staircase with white marble steps and grey railing to my room. There was a Xbox one with two controllers one for me and one for Matthew, Matthew brought a game called Slender: The Arrival, the game doesn't sound scary it sounds like a tall man moving into a house.  
"One thing Alfred." Matthew gave me a serious look.  
"What?" I asked him with fear in my eyes.  
"Are you sure you want to play this game?" He asked me. I gave him a confused look.  
"This game? Pch! The HERO is not scared of a tall guy moving into a house!" I said bravely,  
"What?" He asked me  
"Um.. nothing." I said sitting down, inserting the disk and turning on the Xbox, but we only used one control because its a single player game.  
"Ok let's start!" I courageously pressed the start button. The game started off in a car and you have to find the eight pages. I continued to walk around and then I found the first page behind a tree.  
"Don't look or it takes you hmm." I read it.  
"What takes you?" I asked, the sun started to set, but I continued to walk. I saw a house, should I? I should! I nodded. I felt something wrong when I entered the door, I saw weird drawings, kinda like stick figures. I turned then i heard Matthew yelp.  
"What?" I asked, I turned to him taking my eyes off the TV.  
"He's there!" Matthew cried  
"Dude who?" I turned my head towards the TV. I screamed.  
"Omigoshomigoshomigosh!" My words were barely understandable. My heart was going crazy fast, I made my character run as fast as it could away from the tall figure, I ran up the stairs and saw a page I quickly picked it up and it read 'Always watching no eyes' that creeped me out. How can it see with no eyes!? The screen started turning into static.  
"Run!" Matthew yelled, and that I did.  
"I'm the HERO!" I yelled, making my character run but it was too late then the faceless guy appeared on the screen, and I crawled under my bed.  
"Get out of there Alfred." Matthew told me.  
"No way dude!" I told him.  
"Alfred its 10:00!" Matthew explained.  
"Fine." I crawled out, we walked down the stairs and all the lights where off for some reason, did I turn them off, I don't know, I swiftly ran to turn on the switches, then I turned on the TV.


	2. TV

Canada's P.O.V  
Alfred turned on the TV and changed the channel to the news. They started talking about votes and stuff, I had a question for him.  
"Did you vote this time Alfred?" I asked  
"Um no, I didn't want to because of the stress of the situation." He replied, then I heard something, in the back were the kitchen was. I got up and then the lights went out.'Damn it!' I thought but I kept walking, I heard footsteps and I turned around hopping it was Alfred and it was. Some wight was lifted off my chest.  
"Were are you going dude?" He asked me.  
"I was going to look for the light switch." I told him  
"k, dude." He said as he walked towards the TV. Where is the light switch? I kept touching the wall until I found it and tried to turn it on but it didn't. I heard more foot steps coming towards me. I don't think those are Alfred's, I turned to the direction were Alfred is and he's still there, then who is there. I decided to run, probably the best thing I should do, but then I saw the same person in front of me, I looked back and the person wasn't there anymore, did that person teleport? No, impossible, so I tried running up the stairs but the person grabbed my wrist. I was freaking out, I couldn't move. The only one that could teleport is, no it can't be, slender man? I heard a scream so then I tried to to wiggle my hand out of his grip, then the lights went on magically.  
"Let me go! Who ar-!" I was cut off by a blood-curling scream. We both turned our heads and saw another masked man trying to carry Alfred.  
"Ay monami I never knew that ze Matthew would be zis heavy." The man grunted as he placed Alfred on the couch.  
"Wow Alfred I never knew that a wanker like you wouldn't pass out if we scared you like this." The man in front of me said in a surprised tone.  
"Arthur it's me Matthew." I told him, then Arthur made a disappointed face.  
"I thought this plan would work but we made the mistake of confusing you two." He said shaking his head in disappointment. I wiggled my hand free from his hand.  
"What we're you originally going to do?" I asked him as we started walking towards the TV.  
"Well we we're originally going to first scare you with Francis and me with Alfred, but it didn't really matter because Alfred would be equally scared if ether one of us scared him." He explained, I totally forgot about the ice pack that was left on the couch, I was deciding to let him sit on it or pick it up and throw it way, I decided to keep it on the couch he needed payback for scaring us.  
"But ze only thing I did was tap his shoulder and make him turn around while he was looking for the light switch, and then he screamed and passed out." Francis told us, I nodded because that's Alfred for you. I saw Arthur in front of the couch were the ice pack was and he sat on this.  
"What the bloody hell is!" Arthur exclaimed, Francis saw what was happening and started laughing.  
"Stop laughing frog face!" Arthur threw the ice pack under his butt at Francis's face. I looked at both of them and I started laughing, I heard Alfred wake up and started to laugh, while Arthur and Francis stared at each other and then they also started to laugh,  
"So Arthur how did you do the teleport thing?" I asked.  
"Well..." Arthur was interrupted by Alfred.  
"Shush there about to say it!" Alfred yelled, I looked at him and then to the T.V I don't know the candidates so I don't know how to react. I felt worried that Alfred wont get the President he wants, which can lead to a disaster, or maybe not, it depends on how the people from his country react. They said a name, I saw Alfred's face become saddened. They didn't say the one that Alfred wanted to win. I saw Alfred take off his glasses and rubbed his temples.  
"Out of all the people Trump." He sighed, I was confused he's usually happy during elections, but this time it was different.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him, he turned to me and stared what looked like into my soul.  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard of him yet." His voice was deadly, then he continued to stare at the T.V, all of a sudden someone furiously knocked on the door.  
"I'll get it!" Francis said in singing voice, he walked to the door, unlocked it then twisted the nob, when the door came flying at his face. I saw a woman at the door, she looked like Maria (my oc of mexico).  
"AMERICAAAAA!" She yelled, damn it I don't have a table to hide under, so I'm just going stay still and not speak, I looked at Alfred and he had a scared look.  
"Que?" He spoke, Maria stomped over to Alfred with a dark aura.  
"Don't 'Que?' me! Que te pasa!?" She yelled as she grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him up where they met face to face.  
"What did I do?" He asked, that was a bad move.  
"What you did? HAha! WHAT YOU DID?!" She yelled and Alfred flinched.  
"What you did was make me pay a wall that I didn't make or even exists, and kicking all my people out of your country that are seeking your help!" I was shocked at what she said, Alfred's face was shocked of what he heard. Maria lifted her hand and slapped Alfred across the face. Maria looked at him and then started crying, what a unbelievable sight, never has Maria cried. Finally she let him go and walked out.  
"Alfred what did you do to make her mad?" I asked, Alfred placed his hand on his cheek.  
"My people voted for someone who want's to kick illegal immigrants out of my country and build a wall." He sighed.  
"Isn't that good?" Arthur asked.  
"Slightly, but there are some people who are good that are looking for help, and aren't passing drugs, and there are kids that are separated from their parent's." He explained.


End file.
